Moonlight
by The Duckster
Summary: Romantic fluff; Albus and Alice Longbottom finally get things right.


A/N: I don't really know where this came from, I had in my head the Albus/Alice love/story and people seemed to really like it from the 3rd chapter in 'the look out' and well I just wanted to write someone getting together for once! Let me know what you think; it's sort of silly and cheesy but some time we all just need a little silly cheese.

Moonlight

"Do you wish I weren't here?" he questioned her softly, afraid of an honest answer but unable to keep the question from bubbling over his lips. He was relieved when his answer came in the form of rolling eyes and a smile he was more than familiar with.

"There is no need to be so melodramatic Albus." She placed her hand on top of his as her gaze drifted upward toward the twinkling starting to emerge in the quickly darkening sky. "I always want you around my friend."

It was at these words that his heart plummeted inside his chest and the fight to stay with her he felt moments before was eclipsed by the overwhelming need for self preservation.

'Friend' it was a double edged sword that both allowed him to be near her to bask in the glow of her companionship but stabbed at him with every attempt to move closer to her.

"The sky is brilliant tonight, so clear and bright; it almost makes me hurt it's so romantic." She sighed moving her hand away from him to twist a loose curl between her fingers.

"Too bad it's wasted on us right." His voice was filled with the bitter resentment he felt at this fresh new rejection. She looked over at him with shock on her face that made him hopeful for a second.

"Wasted? It's hardly a waste if we can't find away to enjoy such a bright full moon. Just think, some young lovers might be out there somewhere falling in love under that starry sky." She closed her eyes and rested her head on the stone wall behind her. "Some beautiful maiden is being looked at under this same moon light; the same moon that shines every night but somehow tonight he'll finally see her differently. He'll realize she's the one; that girl he's been in love with for all of time but never saw it until just this moment." Alice looked at him as she opened her wide sapphire eyes.

"Someone is falling in love somewhere Albus, I can just feel it." When he couldn't hold the intensity of her gaze any longer he looked away embarrassed by the moment in a way he couldn't understand.

"Well then it's just too bad we aren't in love." Coward, he was a coward and there was no denying it in this moment of sheer self disappointment. There was silence between them for a long time and when Alice's voice finally broke the silence it was quieter than before and rough somehow. He looked up at her curious about the change and saw her eyes were searching the heavens again a shimmer of moisture gliding down her cheek.

"Alice?" he asked, unsure of what he had done to upset her. Instead of answering she slide down from her perch upon the stone half wall and began to walk toward the door behind him. "Alice, what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed her on her way past him.

She turned her head away from him and he watched in shock as she wiped her cheeks with the backside of her hand.

"Alice, please what's gotten in to you?" He tried to catch her eye with his but she evaded him elusively. To his extreme surprise her only response was a laugh that held no humor.

"Nothing new and nothing you want to hear more about," as she said this she finally met his eyes and he could read only annoyance and indignation in her tear stained face.

"Please, Alice we're friends, I can't just let you walk away like this!" Albus was desperate for the knowledge of what had happened to her, was it something he had said? His mind spun with possible scenarios; each more unlikely than the last.

"Albus, if you don't let go of me than so help me I'll tell you." He held onto her shoulders firmly; confused at her words and tone. He wanted to know so he held on; why would she say something like that?

"Well you can't say I didn't give you a fair warning." Albus was about to ask for much needed clarification when he was distracted by warm soft lips pressing against his shocked and bewildered mouth. His brain stumbled roughly and he found himself unable to process the scene before him. He pulled back out instinctively; ruled solely by his confusion.

"I am so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." Alice stammered out as she stepped backward; Albus's grip no longer holding her before him. She was past him before his brain gotten it's bearings back, slowly he turned as his brain struggled to get back up to speed. By the time he could convince his feet to move she was half way down the steps leading out of the astronomy tower.

He sped after her calling her name but to no avail; she kept her pace without a glance behind toward her pursuer.

Albus's legs were longer but she ran at full speed down the corridor and he know she would beat him; many childhood summer's together had taught him that.

He stopped and took in a large gulp of air; desperate to do anything to stop her.

"I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed loudly at the top of his lungs unable to think of any other words. It worked though and he watched with both excitement and fear as she froze in her exact position. He took this moment to close as much of the distance between them as possible.

He watched with his heart in his chest as she silently turned her face so she was silhouetted in profile with her gentle waves of hair cascading down her back.

"Come again?" She asked so quietly he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't moved closer.

Nerves suddenly filled him as he appraised the still statue like stance she held before him. She was entirely unreadable; not exactly the reaction one looks for when confessing his undying affection.

He felt his heart thundering in his chest, joy and uncertainty swirling in a strange combination inside him.

"I said I love you," he whispered softly behind her; now just a few feet from her.

More silence and he was on the verge of diminishing the power of his confession with some incoherent mumbling when she broke their tense silence.

"Do you mean it?" She asked louder this time but still unmoving. He felt one corner of his lip turn upward, encouraged by the softened features around her eyes.

"Yes"

She turned to face him now; hesitation still visible in her every movement.

"Then why did you…" her voice trailed off but Albus understood her question.

"Fear."

"Are you afraid now?" she looked up at him through her long eyelashes in a way that made the other half of his mouth turn upward into a smile.

"Very much so." It felt strange; to have so much honestly in this conversation when it felt like he'd spent years keeping this overwhelming feeling from her.

"What are you afraid of?" She stepped toward him, with each movement forward the swelling of his heart increased. The thundering of his pounding heart was almost deafening as it resonated with in his skull.

"That I've just thrown away the one change I might have ever had to be with you." He felt his face flush with color. "And that you'll tell everyone in the brood what a fool I've just made of myself." He tried to swallow and found it impossible, it was all out there now and the reality left him feeling exposed and uncomfortable.

"What if I can assure you that you get one more chance?" She moved closer to him and ran her hand along his forearm. At these words his heart soared triumphantly around in his chest.

Shock enveloped him for a moment as he desperately sought after the right words to say. After a moment it occurred to him he was done with words and instead placed his hand on her chin; gently turning her face toward him. They exchanged shy smiles and he watched as she closed her eyes and leaned toward him.

He unconsciously licked his lips before placing them gently on hers.

There was no overwhelming confusion this time; no rapid fire of nonsensical questions being fired at him.

He knew exactly what he was doing; he was creating bliss.

After several long moments she pulled away from him, he felt his lips follow her as she dropped down from her tip toes; hoping and reaching for purchase back toward the heaven he had just drifted away from.

"I told you, someone was falling in love tonight," she whispered softly into the silent embracing them.

"Oh, but I've been in love with you for a much longer time than just tonight," he answered back before pressing once again to her welcoming lips.


End file.
